


Garden of Souls

by enchanted_nightingale



Series: Collection: Unfinished Stories [7]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alcohol, Gotei 13 | 13 Court Guard Squads - Freeform, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Shinigami, future Harry Potter/Kuchiki Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: After death, his final, then what?(The) Death had it all planned out for his once ‘Master’. Harry Potter enters Soul Society and Byakuya Kuchiki finds his peace and quiet disturbed.The next chapter as experienced by the Captain of the Sixth Division.-This story is only 2 chapters long and left unfinished.
Series: Collection: Unfinished Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Stroll…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The grounds of the Kuchiki estate were peaceful in the early hours of the morning. Even the servants had yet to rise. Byakuya liked this quiet and calm, and if the gentle humming sound that came from his Zanpakuto was any indication, Senbonsakura liked it as well.

As he walked along the length of the garden, he paused when he reached the level of one particular door, belonging to a certain unique individual.

Following Aizen's final defeat, 'he' had come to Soul Society; bringing with him power bestowed to him by Death.

Young, like Hitsugaya and Kurosaki, at least in appearance. Because his eyes showed sorrows seldom found in the young. They looked hooded and sad, like Yamamoto's tended to look when the austere mask fell. The man had claimed he knew of his true name, that he recalled bits and pieces of his old life, his living life. He already had a blade manifested, hanging loseely by a belt at his hip. The blade was elegant and thrummed with power, not unlike the green eyed soul with his messy hair and torn clothes.

He had been admitted to the Academy immediately and he had excelled. The divisions had been fighting as to who would get him. Byakuya too, had been allert. In the end, Yamamoto surprised them all, taking the new Shinigami under his wing.

It was then that the whispers had started, whispers claiming that the old Commander had found a successor. Kyouraku, Ukitake and Unohana were tight lipped about this, but ten years from the day the new soul arrived, Yamamoto stepped down from the spot light and the youngest Shinigami to ever join the ranks took command of the Gotei 13 and all of Soul Society's military forces.

Byakuya was still amused by the uproar Captain Yamamoto's move had caused. The Noble houses were outraged at this, as well as some of the more hard-headed Shinigami. The oldest Shinigami had found the entire thing hilarious. He merely kept sipping his tea and watching everyone as they tried to puzzle through his decision.

Then, Kempachi had gone challenged their new Commander for the fun of it. All waging tongues promptly stopped spreading their vitriol when the green eyed Shinigami beat Kempachi soundly and effortlessly, leaving no doubts in anyone’s mind of his strength. And their new Commander never even drew his sword out. What was even more amazing was that Kempachi did not find it insulting. He was merely more eager to spar again. Byakuya had long held the belief that the brute Captain on the Eleventh division, despite appearances, was smarter than he showed the world.

Byakuya eyed the way to that door again.

Their new leader, while he made use of the quarters he had at the First Division, had also accepted the crazy idea the Nobles had put forth, to have the powerful Shinigami stay in the noble homes. 

Many wanted their daughters, sisters or nieces paired up with the new Commander, the elders of each noble house practically salivating at the thought. Byakuya had refused to use Rukia this way. Privately, he doubted he would be able to do so either; that girl had her own will. She would never agree to marry for the Clan, even if her brother was inclined to ask. She would definitely ignore any such notions of marriage if they came from the Elders. Also, Byakuya had fought hard to be able to marry Hisana and follow his own heart; he did not believe in arranged marriages.

''Captain Kuchiki?''

Byakuya stilled when he found himself facing green eyes. He swallowed his startle, and bent his neck in a small bow of deference. 

''Captain,'' Byakuya murmured.

''Walking about so early?''

''It is silent.''

The Captain of the First Division smiled, a wistful look crossing his face. ''Mmm, that it is. Mind if I join you for a stroll?''

Byakuya never thought to refuse. He had no reason to do so. So he inclined his head in a nod.

They soon fell into even paced steps, walking side by side and Senbonzakura was once again whispering contentment in his wielder's mind.


	2. Lunch Break…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Byakuya was trying to ignore Renji.

His Lieutenant was once again complaining about the paperwork, something ridiculous as Byakuya was the one to do most of it, and the lack of anything exciting. Ten years of relative peace was not something new, rebellions after all did not come every day.

''Go fight with Kempachi,'' The Captain of the Sixth Division ordered his Lieutenant.

Renji yawned and shook his head. ''Hard pass on Kempachi. I’d like to stay out of Medical. I much prefer Ichigo to fight, but he's no fun these days, studying to be a doctor and all. He's too busy.''

''So are you,'' Byakuya commented, ''Or at least you should be, '' he stated, but Renji was not listening and the Kuchiki wondered when Renji stopped fearing him so much.

Right then, a hell butterfly flew inside, landing on Byakuya's shoulder. The noble dismissed Renji (who vanished in no time) and listened to the invitation he had received from his superior.

* * *

When lunch time came around he stopped his work and left his office.

The area the first Captain occupied had not changed much since Yamamoto retired. If anything, the new Commander was even more of a minimalist than Yamamoto.

Ukitake and Kyuraku were already there when he was escorted inside the vast balcony that overlooked most of the Shinigami Barracks. What caught Byaukuya’s attention was the laughter. While both seated officers were smiling, Kyuraku obviously telling a joke, it was the First Captain’s face and light hearted laughter that caught the noble man’s attention. Green eyes were big and bright, lips twitched upwards and cheeks flushed in honest mirth.

“... Police arrested two kids yesterday, one was drinking battery acid, the other was eating fireworks. They charged one - and let the other one off.”

“No, not another,” Harry asked. “That was so bad…”

“Really, Kyuraku, spare us,” Ukitake asked his long time friend.

The Captain with the long, black haired pouted at the two males. “But you laughed! The joke couldn’t have been that bad!”

“It was,” the green eyed Shinigami stated. “We were laughing at how awful it was.”

The Captain of the Division pouted some more. Then he spotted Byakuya.

“Harry, Jūshirō, I don’t need your opinion anymore. Finally I can get an honest opinion. Kuchiki, my jokes are funny, right?”

The Captain Sixth Division raised an eyebrow. “How much have you drunk?”

Kyuraku spluttered. “I’m almost sober!”

“I think he means he doesn’t find you funny,” the green eyed man commented.

“But last time at the izakaya with Nanao-chan… He was smirking. That means he found it funny,” the Captain of the Eighth protested.

“I found you ridiculous, not funny, sempai” the Kuchiki Clan Head clarified as he took a seat between their Captain-Commander and Ukitake at the round table. “Thank you for the lunch invitation.”

“Wait until the lunch is over before thanking me,” the green eyed man commented. “And please, you can use my name, at least when we are in a friendly setting like this. Either Harry, or Potter will do,” the Captain said.

Byakuya inclined his head and tried to ignore the way Ukitake was eyeing him.

Then Kyuraku took the stage again as he drew the three men into another of his tasteless joke. At least the food tasted great. And the lunch had few similarities to the meals he has shared with Captain Yamamoto in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> These two chapters is as far as I got.  
> There is a vague outline in my notes but nothing concrete.  
> I'm not sure when or if I will return to this story.


End file.
